Flame And Rain
by SailorStar9
Summary: The sequences of transmutation: Comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction. But what if there was a power that could not only nullify the abilities of Alchemists, it is also the polar opposite of the Philosopher's Stone? It's done, folks!
1. Prologue: Beginnings

SailorStar9: So, I was watching Full Metal Alchemist when this idea came to my mind. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: The sequences of transmutation: Comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction. But what if there was a power that could not only nullify the abilities of Alchemists, it is also the polar opposite of the Philosopher's Stone?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

Three years prior…

"Auntie!" the now armored Alphonse Elric cried out, kneeling before the Rockbell Automail after their failed human transmutation. "Please… please help my brother…"

"Al, is that you?" Winry gaped, recognizing the voice. "You two came back from your training?" she asked, Edward having been bandaged up and lay on the bed. "So what happened?"

"You tried to recreate Auntie Trisha, didn't you?" Ranko hissed, her filtration seals were already attached onto Ed's bandaged stumps to prevent infection.

"I see." Roy Mustang opened the door. "That was the light of a human transmutation. I've never seen such a strong transmutation response before. Excuse me." He shut the door and presented his silver pocket watch.

"A State Alchemist?" Winry echoed.

"And what does a soldier want?" Pinako was on alert. "As you can see, these two are critically injured."

"I received this letter." Roy pulled out the envelope.

"That's the one the brother wrote to all of Dad's acquaintances." Al gaped.

"We have also been searching for your father, Hohenheim." Roy explained.

"Hohenheim-sama is still missing." Ranko supplied. "We have an injured person here. Please leave."

"If he is still alive, even after attempting a human transmutation, then I have more interest in him than his father." Roy admitted. "He might be able to become an excellent State Alchemist."

"He has done nothing." Pinako defended. "Go home, Ranko needs to concentrate."

"It's all right, baa-chan." Ranko assured, standing up from her seat by the bed. "I'll see our guest out."

Roy's eyes widened when he saw the familiar uncolored pacifier around the young woman's neck and snorted. "I thought your name sounded familiar. Didn't expect you find you here. I am the State Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." he introduced himself. "Visit Central City. So…" he turned to his childhood neighbor after shutting the door. "Want to fill me in, 'Little Crybaby'?" he smirked, only to dodge the hail of senbon needles she tossed at him.

* * *

"Complete with wire, nice…" Roy whistled, once Ranko calmed down and withdrawn her weapons.

"I still have my senbon pouch, you know." Ranko warned.

"Touché." The Flame Alchemist joked. "I see you've improved on your seals."

"And you guys thought those things were worthless." Ranko retorted.

"Guess we were wrong." Roy nodded. "Now, how _did_ you end up here? Weren't you supposed to be working as a maidservant somewhere?"

"Long story short: Uncle was duped, that guy was a slave trader." Ranko growled. "If Hohenheim-sama hadn't bought me back then, I'll be in a whorehouse before I was twelve. I swore a life oath to him ever since. You're still going to take them." she concluded.

"The decision is up to them." Roy shrugged.

"Knowing those two rag-rats," Ranko rolled her eyes. "Or least Ed, he'll go through it. As for Al," she snorted. "He's bound to follow his brother _wherever_ he goes."

"You seem sure." Roy remarked.

"Hey, I was the one who _diapered_ those two." Ranko smirked. "I _know_ how they think. Hey, Roy," she remarked. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Take care of those brats for me." Ranko requested. "I can't protect them forever, not where they are going."

"I'll try, but no promises." Roy replied.

"Thank you." Ranko whispered with a relieved smile. _That's right._ She mused. _Once the pacifier activates, the Wheel of Fate will turn and everything, including my life, will…_ "Roy?" she blinked, the Flame Alchemist's shadow suddenly towered over her. "Stop this." She sighed, pushing him off.

"Are you serious, Ranko?" Roy pressed.

"You should already know," Ranko gave him a sad smile. "The two of us, we belong to two different worlds."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Revelation

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't even know who to pair Hasu up with.

Chapter 1: Revelation

* * *

Three years later, at the Southern Slums…

"Due to unavoidable circumstances, we were separated from our residences." The Ishvalan leader addressed the military. "As the leader, I accept full responsibility for this."

"You are already aware that your new residence has been arranged for you in the south, am I right?" Riza reminded. "All of you will be taken there. Tell them not to resist us. But before that, your names and faces will be checked by us. Every last one of you."

"Are you looking for someone?" the Ishvalan leader questioned.

"Begin." Riza gave the instruction.

"Be careful." Yoki warned. "I really did see the killer of the Central City amongst them. I saw a wanted poster for him in a house I just finished taking care of."

"I hope you are not mistaken." Roy glared.

"Damn you all!" Yoki spat, rushing towards the gathered Ishvalans. "Where is he? The one with the scar on his face?" and was stopped short when the adult males surrounded him. His taunts were then cut off when a bullet seemingly shot from the back of his head. Yoki fell the ground, his body then ridded by more bullets. The camera panned out to reveal that the 'bullets' were in reality Lust's 'Ultimate Spear' and Gluttony mimicking the gunfire sounds.

In the confusion and panic, some of the soldiers started firing their guns, injuring a few refugees.

"Everyone, calm down." The Ishvalan leader cautioned. "Who shot that man?"

"Will the massacre be repeated?" the disguised Lust demanded.

"We've had enough of this." The cloaked Gluttony agreed.

"We can't keep quiet about these things any longer." One of the more radical Ishvalans concurred. "We don't care about these dogs of the military. Our companions have been killed."

"I will subdue the crowd." Roy stepped forward. "Assist me." Slipping on his gloves, he activated his flames. Using a fire ring, he forced any protesters back and was instantly surprised to find his fire nullified a second later.

The Ishvalan civilians parted as a lone female walked to the frontline, a blue pacifier shining between her hands.

"Lady Tranquility." The Ishvalan leader breathed.

"Haven't I repeated myself more than enough times?" the dubbed Lady Tranquility sighed as she knelt beside one of the wounded Ishvalans. "Violence leads to more violence. Tranquility: Healing Waters." She whispered, activating her 'Rain Flames' via her pacifier to heal her patient. "Putting down your hatred is the only way for all of you to move on."

"You can't expect us to…" Lust jumped out, not anticipating the surprising intrusion.

"Lust." Lady Tranquility greeted the Homunculus. "And Gluttony." Her pacifier flared up in power, the force blowing her hood off and paralyzing both Homunculi in place. "Return to your _master_ and tell him that the 'Requiem Rain' has come." She let her pacifier recede. "I will no longer flee nor hide." With the two Homunculi gone, Ranko fell to one knee and wheezed in exhaustion.

"Lady Tranquility." The Ishvalan leader was instantly by her side. "Do not push yourself. You know the 'Rain Pacifier' uses your own 'Life Flames' as its fuel."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Sinner Within

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 2: The Sinner Within

* * *

At the refugee camp much later…

One Colonel Roy Mustang watched on as his childhood friend and puppy love work her way through the Ishvalans.

"Colonel." Riza voiced, catching his attention. "You're staring."

Roy coughed to cover his embarrassment at being caught.

"So, is she…" Riza trailed, her eyes turning to where her superior was looking.

"Yes." Came Roy's immediate answer, smiling fondly as Ranko healed one of the children's scrapped knees.

Riza didn't miss the shift in Roy's voice nor the tenderness his eyes shone whenever Ranko came within his sight. "Colonel," the Lieutenant sounded. "Remember not to let your personal feelings interfere with your duties." With that reprimand, she saluted and walked off.

* * *

Ranko waved the gathered children goodbye after their parents arrived to pick them up. With the Ishvalans out of sight, she leaned against a nearby pillar, overwhelmed by a coughing fit. _The intervals are getting shorter._ She realized. _I don't have much time left. If this continues before the battle with the Homunculi…_

Unknown to her, Roy's feet were already on the move when he saw her lumber against the pillar. "You've been working too hard." The Flame Alchemist soothed, letting the almost unconscious water healer fall onto his chest. _Okay, something is _seriously_ wrong here._ He frowned, picking Ranko up bridal-style and noticing her breathing was labored.

* * *

"Where the…" Ranko awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Colonel, the patient is awake." One of the nurses informed.

"You aren't doing your health any good by overworking yourself, you know." Roy scolded.

"Oh hush, Mr. Desk Job." Ranko jibbed.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Roy feigned a heart attack. "You wound me ever so deeply, dearest Ranko."

"You really need to upgrade your pickup lines." Ranko chuckled.

"Touché." The Colonel smirked and took his seat at her bedside. "Just… don't do that again." He rested her forehead against his. "You have no idea how worried I was when you just passed out all of the sudden."

"Colonel," Riza voiced outside the infirmary. "Your train has just arrived."

"Understood, Lieutenant." Roy heaved a sigh and removed himself.

* * *

"The area around the wound wasn't even burned?" Ed echoed, Riza and Breda having shown the brothers the photos of the wounds that killed Yoki.

"Correct." Riza confirmed. "Also, if it really was a gunshot wound, the exit wound would have been bigger than the entrance wound. But that wasn't the case."

"Brother, this is…" Al looked at his brother.

"There's a Lieutenant Colonel named Archer in Central City now, right?" Ed asked. "He's after the Homunculi."

"The Homunculi?" Riza echoed.

"One of those monsters can extend its fingers like a thin spear in the blink of an eye." Al elaborated. "It would be about that thick."

"Lieutenant Colonel Archer or Major Armstrong should believe us." Ed added. "This isn't done by an Ishvalan."

"I suppose I can't discredit the words of a great State Alchemist, can I?" Riza smiled.

"Winry…" Ed blinked, spotting Winry, Rick and Rio struggle against the guards outside.

"Please back down." Ranko requested.

Riza raised her hand and the guards backed off.

"I'm going to Central City." Winry announced suddenly.

"I see." Ranko nodded. "Lieutenant," she turned to Riza. "Can I trouble you to bring her along?"

"Yeah." Riza nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Secret of Ishbal

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: Secret of Ishbal

* * *

"We're here." Martel informed her passengers. "We've been Ishval for some time."

"This is Ishval?" Ed gaped as they surveyed their surroundings.

"There's nothing here." Al added.

"Even if we're looking for Scar, this won't help us." Ranko hissed.

"What exactly are you guys looking for?" Martel inquired.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Ranko answered for the brothers.

"A man told us that the Philosopher's Stone was created in Ishval sometime before Ishval was destroyed." Al explained.

"That can't be right." Martel frowned. "They were all killed, without resisting or taking up arms."

"Of course they resisted." Ed objected. "There was armed tension between the military and Ishval for a long time. And then there was an incident where some soldiers accidentally shot civilians in Ishval and the situation erupted."

"So, it really was announced in that manner." Martel snorted. "I didn't know. I was held at that laboratory for the better part of 14 years."

"Can you elaborate?" Ranko asked gently.

Sighing, Martel started her narration, of how she and her team of black ops were dispatched to launch an attack on Ishval due to alleged report of Ishval plotting to commit acts of terrorism against Amestris. They killed a number of priests at a monastery in the process, leaving only Scar's Master as the only surviving priest, which started the Ishval Civil War.

"So that brought about the destruction of Ishval?" Ed slammed his fist against a broken-down wall. "What reason did the military have to wage war against Ishval?"

"I don't know the reason." Martel admitted. "But I have proof." Jumping onto Al, she removed his helmet and dived right into the armor. "Just listen." She instructed and continued, revealing that her unit was placed in custody after the war started, and under Basque Grand and Tim Marcoh's supervision, the survivors were taken to Lab 5 and turned into chimeras to silence them to cover up the truth.

"People?" Ed gaped, spotting two heads hiding behind a wall. "A lead!" he hurried. "You aren't getting away." He buried the two officers in sand. "Now, you two better fess up about what you're doing here."

"This area is restricted to civilians." Breda stated under the sand. "We are just here to check on the safety of the old Ishval district."

"Ed, maybe those people are…" Ranko trailed, recognizing Breda's voice. "Al. I knew it." She sighed when Al pulled Breda and Havoc out of the sand.

"You guys…" Ed gaped. "Does that mean that the Colonel's here too?"

* * *

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Roy joked once the group met up.

"Yes, I'm so small that you can't see me amongst the grains of sand, as always." Ed snorted.

"Ed…" Ranko growled a warning, as Roy prevented Archer from attacking the teen. "Behave."

"I hear you've been causing quite a bit of trouble." Roy added once Ed calmed down. "The incident at the Southern Headquarters, as well as the event involving the Ishvalans' escort train. Anyways, you will be under my command from here on in. you were lucky that Havoc's patrol found the three of you."

"They've come all the way out here on a military train." Ranko noted.

"Could it be… a war?" Al gaped.

"We are just surpassing an uprising region." Archer corrected.

"Our objective is a city two kilometers to the South South-east." Roy supplied.

"Little big for a suppression, don't you think?" Ranko pressed.

"Is it?" Archer defended.

"Want me to come out and say it?" Ranko challenged. "It's Scar, isn't it? We were just looking for him as well."

* * *

"Why are you after Scar?" Roy questioned at the dining table.

"If we don't take him down now, we'll have problems later." Ed replied.

"What's that?" Ranko looked up.

"They're pictures taken by our new surveillance balloon." Falman explained.

"This is a…" Ranko's eyes widened when she took a photo.

"No way…" Al looked over her shoulder. "A transmutation circle on the entire city? Who would do such a thing?"

"Scar…" Ed hissed.

"So it is him." Roy noted.

"Would you also happen to know his motive?" Riza asked.

"No." Ed feigned ignorance. "And what's this city?"

"The name of the city is Reole." Fuery supplied. "Last year, the priest who oppressed the city retired and with the help of the military, peace was just returning…"

"Sergeant Major Fuery." Roy stopped him. "He already knows."

"Reole…" Ed's hands shook. "An armed rising in Reole?"

"That can't be right." Al insisted. "The city returned to being peaceful after we took down that fraudulent priest…"

"No." Havoc cut him off. "The city has been split into the priest's faction and the civilians' faction, so it's been quite hectic there. Now, both sides are opposing the military."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ed glared at his superior. "Originally, I was…"

"I had received reports from Hughes, but I stopped them." Roy informed. "Because it's too big for you."

* * *

Ranko watched from her room as Ed headed off to Reole on his own. Sighing, she drew the curtains shut.

"Worried?" Roy asked, having hanged his coat on the hanger.

"I would be lying if I said no." Ranko admitted. "I'm a failure as a retainer." She let out a wry smile. "I can't even protect Ed and Al after Hohenheim-sama…"

"You did your best." Roy soothed, his arms encircled her waist.

"Don't…" Ranko bit back a moan when she felt Roy nuzzle her neck.

"You sure?" Roy smirked, his palms smoothing over her feminine curves.

"Now's not the time." Ranko smacked him on the arm.

"Ow," Roy whined. "That hurt, dearest Ranko. I want you to touch me gently."

"How does Hawkeye put up with you, I'll never know." Ranko muttered.

"Touché." Roy smirked, planting feathery kisses along her neck. "Ranko," he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Ranko hitched a startled breath, eyes widening at his confession as she turned slowly to the man behind her.

Roy took the chance to kiss her deeply.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yes, this screams for a Roy/Ranko, but unfortunately, Ranko's gonna die at the end of this, so this pairing won't have the chance to bear fruit. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The Scar

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: The Scar

* * *

"No bra?" Roy teased, not feeling any wire under her clothes.

"Nope, just no underwire; constricts me too much." Ranko replied. "That didn't sound good." She broke free from the make-out session when an explosion sounded.

"Agreed." Roy nodded and redressed.

* * *

"Colonel." Al gaped as Roy entered the courtyard with his soldiers.

"Al." Ranko was immediately by her younger charge's side.

"I'm alright." Al assured.

"Both Al and his brother are under my command." Roy reminded Kimblee. "If you have a complaint, you can address it to me in writing."

"I'm going to blow up that dammed armor." Kimblee promised.

"Now that's over." Ranko sighed in relief after the minor commotion. "Get to bed, brat." She glared at Al.

"But, I can't sleep…" Al whined.

"Kids." Ranko shook her head. "Wait," she stopped herself. "Where's Martel?"

"She's must've slipped off." Al noted, looking around. "Ran-nee," he turned to his adopted elder sister. "Is that a bite mark on your shoulder?"

"What?" Ranko jerked her head to her left shoulder. "I knew it! I told that smug moron that it'll show, but no," she ranted. "He insisted."

"Right, it's all my fault." Roy smirked, cuddling her waist.

"Colonel?" Al gaped. "You and Ran-nee? When did _that_ happen?"

"About…" Roy took a moment to think. "An hour ago. And Alphonse, before you and Fullmetal go into your over-protective brother rants, let me assure you, I love your adopted sister."

"No Colonel," Al chuckled. "I'm happy for the two of you. Its brother who'd threaten to neuter you once he finds out. Besides," the armor's voice turned playful. "Your reputation precedes you."

* * *

"Reputation?" Ranko grinned once the couple was back in their shared room.

"Despite my repute as a playboy and I have _no_ idea how that started," Roy muttered. "Shut up." The raven blushed; hearing a series of giggles arising from his new love's mouth. "I'm still a virgin, thank you very much."

"Roy?" Ranko blinked in surprise.

"I…" the fire-wielder started. "Wanted to surrender my first time to the one I love." He caressed her cheek, pulling her into a kiss. Words were rendered redundant as Roy guided them to the bed, fingers delicately undressing the other.

"Ranko, we…" Roy panted, biting back a pleasured moan when his lover brushed against a particular sensitive spot.

"Don't worry," Ranko assured. "I have silencing seals." With a wave of her hand, Ranko activated the silencing seal she placed in the room beforehand, "Think you can keep up with me for three hours?" she grinned.

Roy just smirked and pulled her down on him as the couple showed their love in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

Ranko was the first to wake up, limbs tangled with Roy's, with a sated smile on her face as she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her.

"You're a morning person." Roy grumbled as he woke up to hear her muted giggle.

"I wager I could turn you into one." Ranko kissed his nose. "Shall we give it a try?"

"You'd have to try really hard." Roy remarked.

"Oh, I think that there won't be any problems there." Ranko smirked and rolled over so she was on top of Roy, her mouth silencing any further intelligent conversation.

"Colonel." Riza rapped the door, interrupting the two lovers. "The President has arrived."

* * *

"Al!" Martel dashed out of the building after hearing the President's plan. "Al, listen to me. Tell this to Ed."

"Just get inside." Al removed his helmet.

"Al, listen." Martel slipped inside the armor.

Al gaped and turned around, only to find the President drawing his sword.

Without warning, the Homunculus slid his blade at the right spot, allowing it to go through Al's armor and kill Martel. "Are you alright, Alphonse?" he asked in fake concern. "I have executed the poor chimera who was threatening you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Holy Mother

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: Holy Mother

* * *

"This 'chimera' is more complete than the ones Tucker was making." Havoc remarked, pulling the covers over Martel after they removed the corpse from Al's armor. "I guess this must be what's left of the Laboratory 5."

"You and Marshall Archer knew about these things beforehand, didn't you, Major?" Riza pressed.

"What exactly are you two hiding?" Havoc insisted. "Just tell us…"

"Stop it." Ranko pleaded, holding Al into a hug, her 'Rain Flame' pacifier's power radiating.

"Major Armstrong has nothing to do with this." Al defended. "I was the one hiding Martel."

"What are you talking about, Alphonse?" Fuery questioned.

"There's something I've begun to understand; why my 'Life Flames' were of the 'Rain' attribute." Ranko whispered. "I can't tell you right now, but please stop fighting each other."

"Major," Roy voiced. "I know that you are following in Hughes' footsteps. 'You should just be heading for the top.'" He quoted. "'I will support you from below.' Is that what you want to say?"

"I must humbly apologize, but I cannot tell anything at this time." Armstrong apologized.

Roy simply gave him a friendly punch to the chest and walked off.

* * *

"It's Alphonse." Al knocked on the door.

Havoc opened the door and pulled both civilians in.

"He came from Reole with a letter addressed to me." Roy informed, the group turning to the exhausted messenger boy asleep on the sofa.

"From my brother?" Al echoed. "Then he's safe."

"According to Ed's letter, Scar has turned the entire city into a transmutation circle." Riza read off the letter. "He also warned us to stay out of the city, no matter what."

"Is Scar trying to lure the soldiers in to make them components for the Philosopher's Stone?" Al wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Riza blinked.

"In order to create the Philosopher's Stone, one must sacrifice human lives." Ranko explained. "A great number of lives."

"That's what really happened at the Laboratory 5?" Falman realized.

"So, the top brass has been experimenting on humans?" Riza breathed.

"Al, head for Reole." Roy instructed. "Once you get there, you should be able to rendezvous with Ed. If we don't make the first move, Reole will eventually surrender. Then, we can arrest Scar before the conflict begins."

"I understand." Al stood to leave.

"Al," Riza stopped him. "Here, this is Ed's." she handed Ed's pocket watch over. "The Major got it back earlier."

* * *

Ranko was alerted by the pattering of running footsteps outside the door and stood up when the door swung open. Archer's soldiers hurried into the room, saluting as their commander entered.

"By orders of the Führer," Archer declared. "The 'Requiem Rain' is to accompany us to Reole."

"I refuse." Ranko glared, preparing to activate her pacifier's powers.

"You don't have a choice, girl." Archer retorted, grabbing her wrist. "There are the _Führer_'s orders. You are coming with me, whether you like it or not. The Führer wants to confirm if the rumor about your pacifier is true; that you can nullify the Philosopher's Stone's powers. Mustang won't be able to save you this time, Princess." He sneered into her ear. "I wonder what he'll say if I brought you back… tainted." He smirked. "Move out!" he told his troops.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. His Name is Unknown

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 6: His Name is Unknown

* * *

"I can't contact Kimblee." Archer told Tucker. "Or your chimeras."

"They are operating under special orders from the Führer." Tucker replied.

"They've had more than enough time to find that Fullmetal brat's body." Archer retorted. "Either he or Scar has killed each other or he's just too caught up in the destruction. I cannot wait." He slammed a fist onto one of the cages.

"Is this your command center, Archer?" Roy entered the underground laboratory with his team.

"Mustang, you scoundrel." Archer glared.

"Don't move." Riza trained her gun at Tucker.

"Hello." Tucker turned around, ducking behind one of his cages to dodge Riza's fire.

"Lieutenant." Roy barked. "Calm down. He must be…"

"Yes." Armstrong confirmed. "He is Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist."

"So, it was you." Archer remarked. "You cannot follow me?"

"I don't recall ever following you." Armstrong corrected. "I only led you to believe so, in order to bring to light the wrongdoings of the military."

"Every army hides wrongdoings and evil." Archer smirked and released the remaining chimeras on Roy and his group.

"What do you gain from doing something so absurd?" Roy demanded.

"Just as you were recognized in Ishval, I will become a hero today." Archer replied, leading Tucker out. "Don't you worry; I'll take _good_ care of your little Rain Princess, though I must say her powers are rather… intriguing."

* * *

"There's not a person to be seen in town, sir!" one of the scouts reported back.

"Perhaps they are attempting to ambush us." Archer reasoned.

"Or maybe they have no intention of resisting." Ranko glared.

"There's someone there!" the lookouts shouted.

"Colonel." One of the soldiers handed Archer a pair of binoculars when something fell into the sand.

"That's… the State Alchemist we sent in." Archer recognized Kimblee. "It's Scar." He spotted the fleeing Scar on the rooftop. "There he is." "Scar has killed the State Alchemist we sent in to negotiate. Armored units, fortify the perimeter. Infantry, we will capture Scar. Forward."

"Idiots." Ranko muttered as the troops rushed in.

"Don't!" Ed shouted, dashing towards Archer's troops. "Don't do it!"

"So you were alive." Archer was not amused.

"The civilians in Reole will surrender." Ed informed. "Scar is the only one being hostile."

"Surrender?" Archer echoed. "I cannot believe that. He killed the Crimson Alchemist."

"Is that your 'legitimate reason'?" Ranko growled.

"The war has already begun." Archer informed the adopted siblings.

"You can just go to Hell!" Ed snapped. "But because of your selfish reasons, those soldiers who don't know any better…"

"We've spotted Scar!" a report came in. "Currently engaging him."

"Good." Archer pushed Ed off.

"Stop it." Ed warned, two soldiers restraining him.

"What is that?" Archer gaped, seeing the red energy flare emerging from the city center after Scar activated the city-wide transmutation circle.

"Colonel!" one of the soldiers shouted, seeing Archer engulfed within the light.

"Ed, transmute a barrier." Ranko instructed.

"I understand." Ed nodded. "And what are you going to do?"

"Stopping this." Ranko turned to the enlarging red flare. "Somehow." She muttered and summoned her pacifier's power.

* * *

"Are you guys all right?" Fuery asked, the rest of the team entering the laboratory.

"Barely, but yes." Roy replied.

"Has Colonel Archer moved his troops?" Riza inquired.

"Yes, but something is strange." Fuery replied.

"The city of Reole is shining bright red." Falman explained.

"And we've lost contract with our forces." Breda added.

* * *

"What was that?" a stunned soldier gaped. "What happened?"

"Round up the survivors." Ed instructed and took off. "Scar!" he shouted, running into the center of the destruction. Spotting a sand hill, he dug Al up.

"Brother?" Al questioned. "No, get away!" he insisted. "I'm gonna blow up."

"Al, what are you doing here?" Ranko asked, confused.

"I'm back to normal." Al noted. "It's back to normal. My body's back to normal."

"What are you talking about?" Ed was puzzled.

"Kimblee turned me into a bomb." Al explained. "Then, Scar said that if he transmuted my body into something else, then I'll be okay and then…"

"Al, open up your chest." Ranko instructed. "Just as I thought…" she breathed, the Philosopher's Stone shining within Al.

"What in the world…" AL was stunned.

"Al, the transmutation circle in the city went active earlier." Ranko replied. "Scar transmuted the Philosopher's Stone. Now within himself, but…"

"You've hit the nail on the head, Gate Key." Lust remarked. "Little boy, you were transmuted into the Philosopher's Stone."

"Me?" Al echoed. "The Philosopher's Stone?"

"What's going on?" Ed demanded. "Why did he do such a thing?"

"Go." Lust instructed. "Soon, everything will follow the three of you."

"Weren't you after the Philosopher's Stone as well?" Ed pressed.

Spotting the pendent in Al's hand, Lust walked off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Stray Dog

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 7: The Stray Dog

* * *

"Why are you so fast?" Ed complained, barely managing to catch up with the other two.

"My body just feels really light." Al remarked.

"If you're tired, we could take a break." Ranko suggested.

"No way." Ed corrected. "What you said is probably true."

"About the Führer?" Al echoed.

"The Führer is in charge of the operation this time." Ed stated. "I can't imagine Envy would be able to swap places with him like that. On top of that, the Führer's secretary is a Homunculus. If we return to the military, we wouldn't last a day."

"Then, brother, is his secretary our…" Al gaped.

"Don't say it." Ranko cut him off.

"But Sensei told us that Homunculus are created when someone fails at human transmutation." Al reminded.

"I told you not to say it." Ranko snapped. "Al…" she gaped, both opposing powers reacting, the shockwave forcing them apart.

"What was that?" Al was stunned. "A huge gate… I've seen it before. Brother," he turned to Ed. "Is that the 'truth'?"

"Sensei didn't think so." Ed replied.

"It looks like my pacifier caused a reaction to the Stone." Ranko looked at the now dull pacifier.

"Brother, where are we going?" Al asked when Ed led the way.

"To Resembool." Ed replied.

"That's the first place the military will check." Ranko pointed out.

"Those Homunculi will definitely be coming after Al." Ed reasoned. "There's something I need to obtain in order to defeat them."

* * *

"It seems that Kimblee's death was confirmed before the red light appeared." Fuery reported. "However, Scar was still alive at that point."

"There are signs that the civilians escaped before the troops entered the city." Breda added. "We've located an underground passage, so we are in the process of tracking them."

"Does that mean that they never intended to resist in the first place?" Riza wondered.

"Or, perhaps their motive was to use our troops as the main ingredient, where the city itself was the main transmutation circle." Roy corrected.

"It appears that Ranko, Ed and Al are still alive." Havoc added. "Numerous soldiers have reported that they saw them outside the city. They also claim that the three of them left approximately one hour ago."

"Did they set off on their journey again?" Riza mused. "But…"

"I doubt they had anything to do with Scar creating the Philosopher's Stone." Roy remarked.

"Colonel." Falman stepped aside to reveal Bradley's arrival.

"Twenty-eight killed, sixty-seven severely wounded. Of that, 5 of them are officers." Roy reported the causalities. "There are 900-some-odd soldiers that are not accounted for. We will thoroughly investigate what happened."

"There is someone who knows exactly what happened." Bradley corrected.

"Scar, sir?" Roy asked.

"The Fullmetal." Bradley replied. "The Elric brothers and their retainer. Why did they come to Reole?"

"We believe they were after Scar." Roy answered.

"Why?" Bradley questioned. "Did you order them to kill Scar?"

"No, sir." Roy answered. "I ordered them to explore the outskirts of the city and to conduct research using alchemy. I believe it was Colonel Archer who brought their retainer here."

"And then, they somehow showed up in Reole and teamed up with Scar." Bradley accused. "Is that the cause for the loss of nearly a thousand soldiers?"

"We never kept a tight hold on the Elric brothers." Riza defended.

"I'd like to give them a chance to explain themselves." Roy stopped her from going any further.

"Are you implying that you will capture them yourselves?" Bradley questioned. "Fine. However, should you fail, you will take responsibility for their actions. Join up with those men." He instructed. "According to my sources, there is speculation that the Elric brothers may be in league with a suspicious group known as the Homunculi. Capture them and bring them to me. If they resist, you have permission to kill them where they stand."

"Colonel…" Havoc looked at his commander.

"You heard him." Roy gave the order. "Gather information on the Elric brothers' goals."

"Are we really going after them?" Fuery asked.

"That's what we were ordered to do." Riza replied.

"But it's obviously Scar's doing." Breda argued. "Plus, I don't know what happened, but the brothers…"

"It's true that they are fleeing." Falman corrected. "If they escape, the Colonel will end up being punished."

"He just ordered to kill them if they pose a threat!" Breda snapped.

"Shall we go, Colonel?" Armstrong questioned.

* * *

"Ed, Al, hide." Ranko hissed, her instinct went on red alert.

"Just hide!" Ed insisted, transmuting a rug and tossing it over Al's body.

"Then, what is this?" Breda retorted as he and Falman investigated past the river. "He just wants to get promoted?"

"I wouldn't say that's everything." Falman corrected.

"You heard it too." Bread reminded. "If the Elric brothers and their retainer escape, then the Colonel will be held responsible for everything in Reole."

"I guess that can't be helped." Ed smirked.

"Hello, Edward." Fuery greeted, Havoc training his gun at them.

"It's just like the Colonel said: you would use the back-roads you're familiar with to get home." Havoc added. "So, shall we go?" he asked.

"Move it." Ed growled. "I will not return to the military." He covered Havoc's pistol with his Automail arm. "Go oh, shoot. See if you can make it through the Automail."

"Stop it!" Al shouted, uncovering himself.

Shocked, Havoc let his gun go off by accident, the shot alerting the other patrols.

Ranko face-palmed, "Remind me to give you two lessons on stealth."

"We can't go back." Ed told the two soldiers. "Al, Ranko, let's go!" he barked.

"Please don't' resist." Breda cautioned as he and Falman stood before them.

The trio dodged the pair, Ed transmuting their uniforms into balloons as they fled.

"It's just one wave after another." Ranko muttered, the trio dodging the sudden shower of stone spikes.

With a snap of his fingers, Roy destroyed the boulder Ed had transmuted. "What are you running away from?"

"It's because you guys are chasing after us." Ed retorted. "Dogs tend to run away when they are chased."

"A well-trained dog will never disobey its master." Roy reminded. "Or, would you rather go back to being a stray dog?"

"Calm down, Edward." Riza soothed. "Wasn't it you who resolve to endure, even when you were called a dog of the military?"

"I'm through being a dog of the military." Ed glared, Falman and Breda sealing off their escape.

"So you'll go back to being an arrogant, powerless child?" Roy questioned.

"Say what you want!" Ed snapped, using alchemy to create a giant wave of water to render Roy's flames useless. "You're all washed up now, Colonel. Al, Ranko!"

"Major!" Roy ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Armstrong created a stone drill out of the huge rock before him.

Using Havoc's matches, Roy reignited his gloves, combining it with Armstrong's attack.

"Ranko!" Ed gaped, the young woman having activated her pacifier's power to create a blue shield.

With a wave of his hand, Roy sent a stream of flames above the trio, sending rocks crashing down on them.

In retaliation, Ranko sent more of her 'Life Flames' into her pacifier, sustaining the barrier.

"In the past, I killed two particular people." Roy confessed. "They were doctors. They didn't see their patients as enemies or allies. They continued to treat people in that manner, even on the battlefield. But some of the patients they saved would become our enemies. The military told them to halt their practice, but they refused, and under orders, I shot them. Since then, I had promised myself that I would never do anything unreasonable, even if I were under orders. That I would reach a position where I wouldn't have to. I'm not after the three of you because I was ordered to. I'm angry at the three of you. Why did you flee, without seeking my protection?" he demanded.

Ranko snorted as she recalled her pacifier's power, "Well, that's one part of you that never changes."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Hohenheim of Light

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 8: Hohenheim of Light

* * *

"Is there something you should be telling us?" Armstrong cut in.

"The Führer is a Homunculus." Al confessed.

" 'Pride', I believe that's what he's known as." Ranko supplied.

"By Homunculus, you mean those artificial humans, right?" Falman asked.

"They are pulling the strings of this country." Ed explained. "In order to obtain their real goal, the Philosopher's Stone."

"Impossible." Roy was stunned.

"The Führer was unaware of what went on at the 5th Laboratory." Armstrong agreed. "He was ashamed of the incompetence within the military."

"But I saw it." Al argued. "The Führer has the tattoo of the Ouroboros on him."

"There was also a Homunculus who can change its form." Armstrong reminded.

"The Führer's secretary is also a Homunculus." Ed revealed.

"Supposing both the Führer and Secretary Douglas are both Homunculi, what are they after?" Riza asked. "Why have they infiltrated the military?"

"I will send them back to Reole." Armstrong assured after the advance scouts arrived. "I will make up some kind of story to ensure they will not see Central for quite some time."

"Thank you." Roy noted. "We will go to…"

"Resembool?" Armstrong confirmed. "Gentlemen, rejoice!" he declared. "Our mission is complete. Were you able to hear the flexing of my muscles?" he announced, all sparkly. "Listen carefully. Hear it?"

"If a sunset with crashing waves appears behind him, I'm out of here." Ranko muttered.

"Ran-nee, we _already_ have enough fodder for nightmares to last us this lifetime, you don't need to give us more." Ed deathpanned.

* * *

"So, how's Lieutenant Havoc?" Ed asked as the group trekked back to Resembool.

"He'll be alright." Breda assured. "We sent him back early, along with Fuery."

"I see." Ed noted. "I'm sorry."

"Ed, where's your silver watch?" Winry noticed the missing pocket watch.

"That's right." Riza agreed. "I suppose you're no longer a State Alchemist if what you said earlier was true."

"Nah, that's not what happened." Ed corrected. "Archer took it from me."

"But didn't Al deliver it to you?" Riza was puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Brother!" Al stammered. "I lost it! It's not what you think." He protested. "Kimblee threw it at Scar, and then the Red Stones burst out of it, and they were absorbed into Scar's arm…"

"Why would the Red Stones be inside my silver watch?" Ed growled.

"That fool, Archer." Roy snorted. "He must be calling it 'Transmutation Amplification Device' so he can use it. Back then, Brigadier General Grand requested the use of the Red Stone in Ishval."

"Hold it, Colonel." Ed stopped him. "Then you knew that the military was attempting to manufacture the Philosopher's Stone and you didn't tell me about this?"

"After Marco ran away, I figured it was over." Roy added. "Anyway, I never knew that it required human lives to be created…"

"How can I trust you?" Ed demanded.

"Brother!" Al went forward to break up the fight.

"You couldn't forget the Red Stone, so you wanted us to find the Philosopher's Stone." Ed glared.

"Ed, enough!" Ranko barked.

"Al!" Ed shouted, both opposing forces creating an instant reaction, the shockwave knocking Al into the river.

"I thought Al couldn't go in water." Winry reminded.

"Yes!" Al burst out of the water.

Ranko facepalmed, "You'd think they'll grow up by now."

"I thought the blood seal would be destroyed if you went in water." Roy stated, after Al was pulled to shore.

"It looks like I don't have to worry about that anymore." Al remarked. "Not with Ran-nee's waterproof seals in place. It's probably because I turned into the Philosopher's Stone." He whispered to Ed.

"Al, we get it." Ranko sighed.

"You were saying something about the Philosopher's Stone?" Riza blinked.

"It's nothing, really." Ed insisted. "Let's get going."

"Brother, wait." Al called out.

"It's going to be one of these days." Ranko muttered, already feeling the usual Elric-related migraine coming on. "I swear they weren't this troublesome when they were younger."

* * *

"Looks like the military hasn't arrived yet." Falman noted.

"Isn't that Sergeant Brosh?" Breda blinked, the group spotting the tearing Brosh on the road.

"He's on our side." Winry defended. "Brosh-san?" she emerged from the bushes. "What happened?"

"Lieutenant Ross…" Brosh wept. "Lieutenant Ross got…"

"Definitely going to need a ton of aspirin after this." Ranko mumbled.

"That strict Lieutenant Ross is blushing like a schoolgirl." Brosh cried.

"And I was expecting trouble…" Winry sighed.

"It's a great thing." Roy corrected.

"But who is she talking to?" Al wondered. "Ran-nee, brother?" he looked at his older siblings. "Huh?" he was puzzled to find both had gone missing.

"What are you picking up girls for?" Ed raged, hammering his father with a punch to the face. "After ten years of ignoring us, you come back and you're hitting on someone?"

"Dad?" Al gaped, Ranko shaking her head in exasperation. "Dad!" he dashed over. "I know you might not recognize me because of my appearance…" he stopped before Hohenheim.

"Alphonse." Hohenheim beamed. "You've gotten so big. Edward?" he turned to his eldest son. "You still hate milk, don't' you?"

"Who are you trying to say hasn't grown up since you left?" Ed fumed, landing a kick Hohenheim's stomach.

"He didn't say anything like that." Winry, Sheska and Riza muttered.

"You never change, do you, Hohenheim-sama?" Ranko chuckled.

* * *

"Is that alright, Edward?" Sheska inquired, Hohenheim having been locked out of the Automail store.

"It's fine, really." Ed assured.

"Make no mistake." Ross corrected. "I was just listening to the tales of his travels."

"And I believe that for about zero seconds." Ranko smirked. "Not to worry, Hohenheim-sama always has that effect on women, married or not."

"Sounds like _someone_ we know." Riza gave her commander a look.

"You sure look like you're enjoying yourself." Winry added.

"I mean, he was such a gentleman." Ross blushed. "He was wearing a very nice cologne, something you very seldom see in the military."

"Sorry, but cologne isn't my thing…" Brosh muttered.

"Why are _you _feeling down?" Ross wondered.

"Cologne, huh?" Ed echoed. "I hated that about him, too. He left as soon as Al was born. Mom said he left off to study alchemy but he never wrote a letter to us. Still, the scent of his cologne lingered about the house. Lyra was wearing a similar one when I saw her in Reole."

"You saw Lyra?" Al pressed. "So she escaped from Dante's place safely?"

"Wait a second…" Winry cut the brothers off. "We don't know how you guys got to know this Lyra person…"

"No touchy!" Ranko slapped Roy's hand off her bread basket, the adults watching in amusement as the youngsters bickered. "Winry, watch it!" she snapped, easily dodging a tossed wretch.

* * *

"Hohenheim-sama," Ranko greeted her benefactor out on the patio. "You… were stuck on the other side of the Gate, weren't you? Please," she pleaded. "I have to know, what my role in all this is… what does the 'Gate Key' signify?"

"The Homunculi told you, didn't they?" Hohenheim sighed. "Guess there's no other way then. I'll release the 'Restriction Chain' on your pacifier."

The small metal link was then detached from around her pacifier, releasing the full power of the 'Rain Flame' pacifier.

Ranko's eyes widened as images flooded her mind, memories of the pacifier holders of the past now released to her. "So… that's it…" she whispered, after her role was made clear. "This was what we pacifier holders were destined to do… as part of the Trinisette…"

* * *

"The Führer is married, and he has a child, too." Roy informed Hohenheim. "On top of that, I've seen pictures from when he was a young boy."

"Homunculi do not resemble humans when they were born." Hohenheim explained. "By giving them their source of nutrients, the Red Stone, they gain unique abilities and obtain a visible form."

"They feed on human life?" Roy was stunned.

"I can imagine that they could change their appearance as though they were aging and he may have adopted that child." Hohenheim sighed. "But, in the end, it was just a Homunculus."

"What do you mean by that?" Roy blinked.

"You said they were manufacturing the Red Stone in the 5th Laboratory." Hohenheim confirmed. "If Homunculus can't use alchemy, how can they teach the method of creating the Red Stone?"

"There must be someone who nurtured them and is controlling them." Roy realized what Hohenheim meant.

"But then," Hohenheim yawned. "Even if they are Homunculus, the country is getting by, and the military is functioning. You don't have to worry about it."

"Why can't the Homunculus use alchemy?" Al asked.

"It's because they came from the other side of the Gate." Ranko replied, sitting on the steps.

"More importantly, tell me more about Trisha." Hohenheim requested. "I also want to hear about your adventures too. I can tell by looking at your bodies, that you…"

"Have nothing to tell you." Ed cut in. "We failed in alchemy, so I lost my limbs and AL lost his body. That's all."

"Edward, alchemy is nothing more than…" Hohenheim voiced.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped. "Don't start acting like the father we never had. Mom was waiting for you the whole time. Al, come on." He pulled Al back into the house.

"Brother!" Al stopped him. "Brother, I'm gonna spend the night with Dad. Let's go, Dad."

"Is it really alright, Ed?" Ranko asked. "To leave things as it is?"

"It's fine." Ed waved and entered the house.

"Something happened in Reole." Roy concluded, taking his place beside Ranko once Ed was out of earshot. "Something _big_ and you aren't telling me."

"Let's just say a ton of stuff occurred." Ranko replied. "And just leave it to that."

"A secret too big even for _me_ to know?" Roy prodded.

"It's not it." Ranko leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's just… there're greater powers at work here; powers even _you_ couldn't comprehend. Hohenheim-sama," she started. "He intends on fighting the Homunculi and their puppeteer, alone."

"And he doesn't plan on coming back, alive." Roy concluded. "Was that what you wanted to tell Fullmetal?"

"Do you even _think_ he'll listen?" Ranko gave him a wry smile.

"Good point." Roy nodded.

* * *

"If that's the case, I should have hurt him more last night." Ed snorted after Al returned to informed him about Hohenheim's disappearance.

"Stop joking around and help me look for him." Al pleaded.

"I'm sure he went off on his travels again." Ed concluded.

"Then, I'll go by myself." Al declared.

"Stop." Roy ordered. "You cannot leave this place."

"We received a call from Warrant Officer Falman, who was keeping an eye on the station." Riza supplied. "The search party has arrived."

"We will go and make them turn back." Roy stated.

"Are you sure about hiding a wanted person?" Ed joked.

"I still don't' completely believe your story," Roy admitted. "I intend on finding out the truth about the Führer on my own."

"What will you do if you find out what Ed say is true?" Ranko asked, exiting from her room.

"I still won't let the 'Gate' take you." Roy whispered, stopping beside her.

"You might not have a choice." Ranko mumbled, letting him pass her.

"Let's see now," Pinako stated, once Roy and Riza left the house. "Go ahead and hide in the basement."

"It's alright." Ed insisted. "We don't need to."

"That includes you too." Pinako glared at Sheska.

* * *

"But still, how is the Colonel going to investigate the truth about the Führer?" Ed wondered.

"His secretary has been around for four years, right?" Al voiced.

"Juliet Douglas should have been in the military for at least 14 years." Sheska cut in.

"That's impossible." Ed corrected.

"I'm sure of it." Sheska insisted. "After all, she's the cause of the civil war in Ishval."

"The one where the soldier accidentally shot a civilian?" Ranko asked. "That was a lie."

"The military's special forces were the cause of the civil war." Al added.

"I get it." Ed's eyes widened. "So Ishval was about the Philosopher's Stone as well. If they caused the Ishvalans to feel like they were backed into a corner…"

"Then maybe someone would create the Stone using the Great Art." Al finished the sentence. "Would they go that far though?"

"They would." Ranko replied. "It was all set up by the Homunculi; that is why we pacifier holders were reborn time and again, to stop the Homunculi's plans."

"I see…" Sheska breathed. "So, Mr. Hughes was killed because he found out too much."

"God dammit, Colonel!" Ed snapped, breaking out of the basement.

"What's wrong?" Winry held him back.

"It's about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Ed roared.

"That was right after we left Central!" Al added, Sheska pulling him back.

"He didn't tell us!" Ed snapped. "Did you know about it?" he glared at Winry.

"I'm sorry." Winry muttered. "I only found out a few days ago, too."

"Just get back inside!" Ranko screamed.

"This is no joke!" Ed retorted. "If Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was killed, then it's our fault. but still, he didn't…"

"Cut it out!" Pinako ordered. "It's not like he didn't tell you just to be a jerk. I heard that Mr. Hughes was a very kind man who treated you well. But Mr. Mustang doesn't want you to consider avenging his death. Maybe he meant to tell you that there are more important things than revenge."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. A Rotted Heart

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 9: A Rotted Heart

* * *

"Raths." Ranko went into contact with her Rain Dragon avatar.

"My Lady." The three-tailed dragon manifested within his representation's mindscape. "You've decided."

"Yes," Ranko nodded. "If what Hohenheim-sama said was true, then this entire fiasco was engineered by _that_ person. 400 years ago, the two of them used the lives of those who escaped the witch hunts and those who would die from the Black Plague to create the Philosopher's Stone. Since then, they had used the Philosopher's Stone to jump from body to body. The both of them had escaped the Shinigami's clutches for too long; it is time for them to face judgment, for this is my duty as one of the Trinisette."

"And what of your mate?" Raths questioned. "If you go through with this, you'll have to give up your life!"

"Roy…" Ranko let out a small smile. "He'll understand. He'll be fine, he has Riza at his side after all."

* * *

"I was the one who commended that Edward Elric become a State Alchemist!" Hakuro fumed at the meeting. "Curse him, throwing dirt in my face, like this!"

"Are we absolutely certain that Edward was involved?" one of the commanding officers inquired.

"According to the reports," Grumman referred to his documents. "He exposed the Leto priest for deceiving the citizens with his misuse of alchemy. However, the same priest returned to power sometime afterward, and as a result, that eventually led to our military intervention."

"The intervention was too forced, which led to the citizens revolting against us." Roy argued.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Hakuro demanded.

"Hold on now, gentlemen." Bradley voiced. "Looking at Colonel Mustang's service record this far, it is obvious that he is a well-qualified, loyal officer. However, I cannot condone you abandoning your search for the Elric brothers and their retainer."

"I thought they would surely return home," Roy replied. "So I laid a net in the east. As it turns out, they seemed to have headed north."

"North…" Hakuro trailed. "To Drachma, huh? That is possible, they've dealt with those barbarians before."

"Major Armstrong's forces have begun an expedition to the north." Roy reported. "However, I am aware of a more pressing matter, spurring my return."

"A more pressing matter?" Bradley echoed. "If it's not a problem, would everyone excuse us?" he requested, having an inkling what Roy was implying.

"No, this concerns your secretary, Captain Juliet Douglas." Roy voiced.

"She is on leave right now." Bradley replied. "But this there something I should be aware of?"

"There is great speculation regarding inconsistencies in her military records." Roy answered. "Furthermore, I am led to believe she was involved in with the murder of Brigadier General Hughes."

"You don't say…" Grumman noted.

* * *

"We heard what happened." Falman looked his commander as the group visited Havoc in hospital. "You just had to go in and cause a scene, didn't you?"

"Why did you provoke them like that?" Breda was confused.

"Whether or not the Führer is a Homunculus is none of my concern." Roy replied. "These so-called 'Homunculus' have killed many people in order to create the Philosopher's Stone. Then the civil war in Ishval may have been something they orchestrated for that very purpose."

"Would they really start a war?" Riza inquired.

"I remember a question the 'Requiem Rain' once asked me, 'What would drive mankind to seek the Philosopher's Stone?'" Roy turned to his men.

"Wealth." Falman answered. "Glory. Power."

"Immortality." Fuery added.

"Despair." Riza replied.

"Mankind will seek the Philosopher's Stone as their last resort." Roy stated. "When they were in a state of desperation, after those around them have died. I'm sure the morals tells them not to sacrifice the lives of others wouldn't last, in a situation such as war."

"Now that I think about it, since the current Führer came into power, this country has always been at war." Havoc noted.

"But we've been victorious in every war." Breda pointed out.

"I myself have no problem with warfare." Roy voiced. "We are soldiers. But if those wars were fought simply to push people to the edge of despair and to force them to create the Philosopher's Stone…"

* * *

"The Gate, which is the source of power for alchemy; what exactly is on the other side?" Ranko mused. "Whether there was any way to open it?"

"The Gate is within ourselves." Raths replied. "When the mind, body and soul have yet to form a tight bond, one can invoke the Gate more freely."

"Hohenheim-sama…" Ranko breathed, sensing Hohenheim's fading aura. "You were sent over to the other side again, weren't you?"

* * *

"So, the both of us have been given the honor of commanding the expeditionary force to the north." Roy noted, as he and Armstrong exited the Parliament House.

"I suppose it's been decided." Armstrong remarked.

"They must know by now that we were in contact with Ed and Al because of the whole case with the secretary." Roy agreed. "Yet we won't reprimanded, and are instead sent to the frontline."

"If silencing us is their only intention, they may attack us in Central." Armstrong pointed out.

"There was the whole case with Hughes." Roy reminded. "It would definitely incite suspicion if they killed us in a similar manner. They probably figured it'd be easier to kill us on the battlefield. Even if the documents were found later on, they can destroy the evidence."

"But I still can't find myself to believe he's a Homunculus." Armstrong remarked.

"There was something I couldn't figure out." Roy stopped. "Even when I read the documents from Sheska. This must be the last piece. Those Homunculi have exposed themselves."

"What are you going to do with her?" Armstrong inquired. "The 'Requiem Rain'; she _is_ putting up at your place, isn't she?"

"She has her plans, plans she won't reveal, even to me." Roy racked his fingers through his hair. "All I know is, everything will end, one way or another."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Human Transmutation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 10: Human Transmutation

* * *

"Ranko, I'm back." Roy declared, entering his apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Ranko shouted.

"Is that beef stew I smell?" Roy took a whiff.

"Have a taste." Ranko offered him a sample saucer.

"Actually, I'll rather taste you." Roy smirked teasingly. "Can we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

"Down, Colonel Pervert." Ranko chuckled. "Don't make me pull a 'Winry' on you."

"Ouch, I'm wounded." Roy mock-whined. "And that's Brigadier-General to you." He corrected.

"And what happened to warrant that promotion?" Ranko joked.

"Well..." Roy muttered.

"So, _now_ that bastard sends you and Armstrong to Drachma?" Ranko echoed in disbelief after Roy informed her of the Führer's orders. "Do you have _any_ idea how fishy that sounds?"

Roy shrugged.

* * *

Roy looked down at the woman lying against his chest in worry when he heard Ranko let out a pained groan.

"Sudden memory influx giving me a headache." Ranko offered her explanation.

"Ah…" the now Brigadier-General nodded in understanding.

"Thanks a lot, Raths." Ranko muttered. "Now I know where to go next."

"Where?" Roy questioned, his sharp ears picking up the last sentence.

"The final battle against Homunculi." Ranko avoided answering.

"You can't defeat the Homunculi alone, you know." Roy brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

"I know." Ranko replied. "However," she gave him a sad smile. "Maintaining the world's balance; that is what I have to do, alone, as part of the Trinisette. I'm leaving 'Pride' to you."

"So, you knew." Roy snorted, unfazed.

"Do you know the Achilles' heel of the Homunculus?" Ranko posted a question. "Their main weakness is that any part of their original body that should be revived by human transmutation. Find any part of 'Pride's initial skeleton and destroy it; that's the _only_ way you can kill him."

* * *

"Is it almost time?" Havoc asked.

"If we end up going to war in the north, it will be different from the past civil wars." Roy reminded.

"Sorry, I can't help out at such an important time." Havoc looked away.

"It's almost time to leave." Fuery entered.

"Havoc, you won't be lonely." Roy remarked. "You'll be in good company."

"Sergeant Fuery, from the results of your last physical, we've found that you have a malignant case of athlete's foot." Riza informed. "It has already spread to your brain."

"And so, you will not sortie, either." Roy added and promptly pushed Fuery onto a nearby bed. "Not bad." He nodded, sliding on Fuery's glasses onto Riza.

"Very funny." Riza retorted. "I don't think Ranko would appreciate that."

That comment sent the rest into sniggers, with Havoc mouthing a 'Whipped' at his commander.

* * *

"It's obvious that there has been suspicious military activity in the north." Hakuro addressed the assembled troops. "If we let this slide, we would only be renewing a border dispute that has already been solved. However, the Führer has made a wise decision. We will assemble our troops along the Briggs Mountain Range that borders the north and completely annihilate any invaders. Those of you leaving for the battlefield today have the most important role, as you will be spearheading this operation."

"Forgive me for continually sending you on these missions." Bradley noted.

"I am honored." Roy defended.

"Personally, I believe the accusations placed upon you to be groundless." Bradley related. "This is my way of showing you that trust."

"I shall do my best to meet you expectations, Führer." Roy saluted.

"Best of luck to you, Brigadier-General Mustang." Bradley returned the gesture. "Be sure to support him fully, Lieutenant Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong." He turned to Armstrong.

"Yes sir." Armstrong noted. "But with our main forces being concentrated in the north, I'm concerned about the safety in Central."

"No need to worry." Bradley assured. "Frank Archer can take care of things here."

"Archer?" Armstrong echoed. "He's still alive?"

* * *

"Al…" Ranko let out a startled gasp, sensing the Philosopher's Stone within Alphonse had disintegrated ever the slightest. "Dante…" she hissed. "Just how long do you plan on deceiving them?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Final Confrontation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 11: Final Confrontation

* * *

_Finally,_ Ranko mused, perched on her spot on a building roof, her eyes surveying the small chapel her pacifier led her. _The time to the final battle. Roy, I hope you can forgive me for not saying goodbye._ Activating her 'Rain Flames', she dispelled the 'Cloud Flame' illusion her predecessor placed on the church. With the gate before her, she entered. Stopping before the stone slab on the wall, her pacifier shot a beam of 'Rain Flames' into the circle on the top of the stone and a door opened. "Finally." she whispered, entering the underground city. "The Lost City: sacrificed to create the Philosopher's Stone and erased to hide that fact."

* * *

"Rose…" Ed muttered, entering the dance hall to find Rose dancing by herself.

"Ed…" Rose stopped. "You finally came…"

"Rose, why are you here?" Ed was confused as the older girl led him into a waltz.

"I've been waiting, all this time." Rose replied. "Ed, I…"

"Rose…" Ed flushed. "Rose, was Al brought here?" he pushed her off. "What is this place?"

"The baby!" Rose exclaimed, hearing her baby's wails. "My baby…" she reclaimed her child from Dante.

"You should keep dancing with her." Dante scolded. "She's been waiting for you, ever since we fled here. You cruel man."

"Lyra, did you bring Rose here?" Ed questioned.

"Dante told me only the oldest of the alchemists know of this city." Dante replied.

"While we're on the subject, I forgot to ask how Dante was killed." Ed remarked.

"She was killed by the Homunculus known as Greed." Dante answered. "I told you."

"You're lying." Ed insisted. "The transmutation circle I found at her house was one capable of sealing a Homunculus. I even found the bones from the original Greed's skeleton. Greed shouldn't have been able to go anywhere near Dante."

"Is that right?" Dante echoed. "But the fact still remains; Dante is dead."

"But what if the body that was there was nothing more than a soulless shell?" Ranko cut in, her pacifier blazing.

"What are you suggesting?" Dante turned to the 'Gate Key'.

"I know exactly what she means," Ed glared. "I'm saying that maybe someone has been living for hundreds of years because they are using the Stone to transfer their soul from body to body. Back then when you faked your death, you transferred your soul into Lyra's body. Isn't that right?"

"Stop it, Ed." Lyra protested. "I'm just…"

Ed transmuted a spear and tossed it at Lyra in retaliation.

Lyra countered by transmuting a black lance. "That could have been dangerous."

"When did you see the Gate, Lyra?" Ranko hissed. "You just transmuted without a circle. That's the key, Dante!"

"When did you figure this out, Ranko of Rain?" Dante was amused.

"So, it is true." Ranko muttered.

"Honestly, this body is very nice." Dante remarked.

"How many people have you sacrificed?" Ed pressed.

"Who knows?" Dante shrugged. "Less than ten, if that's a comfort. After all, I would've to had to use a Philosopher's Stone each time."

"You murdered the people of this city to make the Stone." Ranko accused.

"Long time ago, another city in the east disappeared overnight in a similar fashion." Dante supplied. "But just so you know, I wasn't the one who made the Stone."

"Hohenheim-sama, right?" Ranko asked.

"Is this how he was able to keep living too?" Ed snapped. "What for?"

"Because we are worth that much." Dante replied.

"You make the Stone in secret, using it only to prolong your own lives." Ed retorted. "How is that justified?"

"Human beings can't handle the Philosopher's Stone." Dante reasoned.

"Is that why you destroy everything when you fail at creating it and leave behind a legend that says coming close to the Stone leads to destruction?" Ed demanded.

"Yes, so that humans won't get close to the Stone." Dante answered. "But if they manage to find it, we take it away at the last second to use it wisely. After all, who knows what humans would do if we let them have the Philosopher's Stone? I'm just preventing foolish humans from destroying this world. You could say the reason I continue to live is to keep humans from doing something foolish with the Stone."

"Are you out of your mind?" Ed barked. "You're human too!"

"Not anymore." Dante corrected.

"Lust!" Gluttony burst in.

"This is disappointing." Dante remarked. "I was looking forward to making love with Hohenheim's son after I transferred to this girl's body."

"Am I the _only_ one disturbed by that?" Ranko muttered.

"So, you're choosing Rose's body now?" Ed demanded.

"Yes, I have a new Stone now, too." Dante replied.

"Al!" Ranko realized. "Where's Al now?"

"Where's Lust?" Gluttony pressed. "Where's Lust now?"

"Why don't you ask him, Gluttony?" Dante shrugged.

"Lust!" Gluttony charged at Ed, who defended using his Automail arm.

"She died." Ed replied. "It's my fault."

"Lust…" Gluttony echoed. "Died?"

"Yeah, your friend, 'Wrath' sealed her." Ed supplied.

"Gluttony?" Dante muttered, seeing the despondent Homunculus on the ground. "Gluttony!" she barked as Gluttony lumbered off.

"Here I come!" Ed turned to the matters at hand.

"Ice Bolt!" Ranko used her hardened 'Rain Flames' to create a single ice shard that came crashing down on Dante. "I knew it." She remarked, the front of Dante's torn dress revealing her decayed body.

"You can't keep reattaching your soul forever." Ed added. "It's equivalent trade. Punishment for the foolish things you've done."

"Equivalent trade?" Dante scoffed. "You still believe that childish concept?"

"It's no concept at all!" Ed snapped. "It's a principle of alchemy; no, for the entire world. You said it yourself; in order to gain something, you must present something of equal value."

"It's exactly what you would tell children." Dante replied. "That everything should be equal, or that something isn't fair. But in reality, there is no such thing as equivalent trade. You need something of equal value to gain something. If that were true, then you could gain anything as long as you presented something that was equal. But isn't that strange? Because it doesn't mean you'll gain the same thing, even if you pay the same price. You remember the exam to become a State Alchemist, don't you? Many people spent hours studying in order to pass it. That was the price. But only a handful actually passed. For starters, even though people learned alchemy the same way there a major difference in their abilities. Human lives aren't equal either." She transmuted an earth snake which snatched Rose's infant from Rose's hands. "At this rate, the baby will die." She threatened. "I can kill him very easily. Was the baby born just so he could die? This baby is desperately trying to pay the price for survival. But is death the only thing he can gain from that price? However, there are those who get away with murder. No matter how hard they try, people die when their time comes. Compared to those who are born fortunate and never had to do any work to lead happy lives, isn't this horribly unfair? Isn't this universe cruel? You can make the argument that it's beautiful in its own sense."

"Cut the crap!" Ed roared, reversing Dante's summon.

"My baby…" Rose muttered.

"Equivalent trade is only an excuse the weak make to console themselves." Dante declared, Ed having returned the infant back to its mother. "That somehow, if they pay the right price, they can be more fortunate."

"This baby doesn't have to make an excuse!" Ed snapped.

"Like father, like son." Dante shrugged.

"Could it be…" Ranko gaped as the transmutation circle on the baby's stomach flared up. "I won't let you!" she activated her 'Rain Flames' to force the 'Gate' shut.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Death

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 and the end of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 12: Death

* * *

"Just eat him." Envy prodded, the Homunculi having brought Al out within a transmutation circle, Ranko having acted a second too late to prevent the Gate from taking Ed. "He'll turn the complete stone… inside of you. Go on, hurry up."

"Lust…" Gluttony looked around. "Where's Lust?"

"What the hell's up with you?" Envy snapped. "Just eat him. I want you to see you eat his child and turn him into crap inside of you. I wanted to be able to slash up that shorty."

"I'm sorry." Dante knelt before Gluttony. "It was so sudden." She pulled out his tongue and erased his Ouroboros via alchemy. "Be careful." She warned. "All he can think about now is his hunger. After all, I did create him for the purpose of manufacturing the Red Stone. He doesn't need a brain."

* * *

"I figured you would come alone." Roy remarked, having sealed the wine cellar door via a hidden transmutation circle seal.

"Could this be the first time that you have betrayed my trust?" Bradley inquired.

"I'd say that's the pot calling the kettle black." Roy retorted.

"Are you referring to the fact that I am a Homunculus?" Bradley asked, removing his eye-patch to reveal his Ouroboros sigma.

"Whether or not you are human is not the matter at hand." Roy corrected.

"Then we shouldn't have any problems." Bradley reasoned. "In my time as Führer, I have increased this nation's territory significantly, due to the wars we've won against native lands."

"But the only reason you did that was to create the Philosopher's Stone." Roy stated. "As well as to make those who were ravaged by war seek the Stone in desperation."

"Humans are foolish." Bradley explained.

"So you tried to force those 'foolish humans' to create the Philosopher's Stone?" Roy demanded.

"We're actually saving you humans by taking away the Stone; that way you won't destroy yourselves with it." Bradley defended. "In other words, we are emissaries of God."

"There is no God!" Roy snapped.

"Perhaps not, but there is a Devil." Bradley turned serious. "It is you, alchemists!" drawing his foil, he stabbed the wall. "It's too bad. You can't create a bigger explosion unless the room is sealed off. I would have loved to see your expertise in flame alchemy." And attacked, ripping one of Roy's gloves. "But I can see the flow of air. That's how I learned that this room was sealed off." He continued his attack.

Roy dodged the next thrust, blowing up the room with a well-timed shot, only to find that Bradley had survived the blast.

* * *

"Your body will soon be mine." Dante told Rose, confident that Ranko's attempt would be futile. "Envy!" she called and Envy pulled the newly-arrived Wrath back. "You must not let him use alchemy. Raising the infant, she summoned the Gate. "What a bad boy." She remarked, the numerous hands reaching out to pull Wrath in. "The Philosopher's Stone is being brought to maximum power now. If you use alchemy now, then you could start a transmutation.

The hands then retreated back into the Gate after tearing off Ed's original limbs. "I let you live only because you might be of some use. Ranko of Rain," she turned to Ranko. "You can't stop the Philosopher's Stone being reaching full power now. You are powerless; give it up."

"The Gate…" Envy gaped. "It's still there! Ed!" he stepped back when Ed forced himself through.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

"Al…" Ed blinked. "I'm back."

"That's amazing, Edward." Envy noted, assuming Marcoh's form. "Don't you get it, Ed?" he shifted into Hughes. "You're the one who handed Dr. Marcoh over to the Führer. Of course he wouldn't be alive. He's been inside that thing's stomach for a long time." He gestured to Gluttony. "It's as if you killed him. Just as you killed me, as well. It's hard, isn't it?" he taunted, Ed dodging Hughes' trench knives. "Fighting against someone you know well. It doesn't matter if you rationalize that they're not real."

"Is that all?" Ed brought Envy to his knees.

"Is that right?" Envy then changed into Trisha. "Then kill me well! See?" he returned to his original form. "Hard, isn't it?"

"You'd better not do that, Edward." Dante warned, stopping Ed from transmuting.

"You've no right to order me around!" Ed snapped.

"I don't mind." Dante shrugged. "But what will happen to your brother? The Philosopher's Stone is being activated. Who know what will happen when a transmutation occurs nearby?"

"You get it, don't you?" Envy grinned, hammering Ed a kick to the stomach and the two adversaries renewed their fight. "Little brat!" he stomped on Wrath.

Ed charged in, knocking Envy away.

"Stop it, Ed!" Envy changed into Trisha once more.

"Shut up!" Ed hammered another punch.

"Would you kill me, Fullmetal?" Envy took on Roy's form after turning into Marcoh and Hughes.

"Punching your face is gonna feel great." Ed smirked. "Show me your real face!" he demanded, slamming punch after punch on Envy.

"You want to see it that badly?" Envy taunted. "Just watch! What's wrong?" he asked, Ed stopping in mid-punch. "Not what you wanted to see?" as the camera panned out to reveal a younger version of Hohenheim.

"Envy was the first Homunculus that Hohenheim created when he was young." Dante explained. "He tried to resurrect our child that died of mercury poisoning, but the transmutation failed."

"And then he threw me away." Envy added. "Now you understand why I hate him. What the…" he turned to find an incredible amount of 'Life Flames' emitting from Ranko's body.

"Dante," Ranko started. "You are wrong; I can still stop the Philosopher's Stone from reaching full power, by using my life in exchange!"

"She's begun the process of feeding her Flames to the Pacifier." Dante realized. "So you're seriously going to do this, Ranko of Rain? You're seriously going to sacrifice your life?"

"Wait, Ran-nee!" Al protested. "You don't need to sacrifice yourself to stop this!"

"Stop, if you do that…" Dante objected.

"No," Ranko corrected. "This is my fate; one I cannot avoid. The moment my Pacifier awoke, I already foresaw this. There is no other way."

* * *

"All this has done is shorten my life." Bradley emerged from the inferno, his skin now burnt. "I'd always wondered what would happen if I were blown to pieces, but…" regenerating with the Red Stone within his body, he stabbed the Flame Alchemist with his blade. "Did you really want to become Führer this badly? I saw through your little charade. Although, you should be a little more patient with this. You'll never be allowed to sit in any seat of power if you're caught as an assassin."

"I simply could live with my own foolishness." Roy retorted. "This is the only way I can reconcile with those who have died because of me."

"Then reconcile with them yourself." Bradley declared. "Give my regard to Brigadier General Hughes." And continued to drag his blade through Roy's body.

"Father!" Selim appeared.

"There's nothing to worry about." Bradley assured. "I've captured the culprit."

"I'm sorry I couldn't follow your orders, Father." Selim ran towards his foster parent. "But I wanted to thank you for adopting me."

"Is this one of those 'foolish humans' you were talking about?" Roy demanded.

"How could you…" Bradley growled, feeling himself weakening.

"I brought it out of the safe because I thought your precious treasure would be burned in the fire." Selim replied, bringing out the skull. "Fa… th…" he gaped, Bradley started choking him.

"That's why they are foolish!" Bradley roared, Roy pulling the sword out and hurried to Selim's side to get the skull.

"So, this was what Ranko was talking about." Roy took the skull into his hand. "King Bradley… how many times do I have to kill you…" using his blood, he drew a transmutation circle on the back of his hand. "For you to die?" he activated the circle, engulfing the Homunculus in a spiral of flames.

* * *

"That's why…" Ranko stated and began the final step of the "Forbidden Technique'. "Forbidden Technique: Final Rebirth Requiem'!" feeding the last of her Flames into the pacifier, her body vanished and leaving her clothes behind. The Rain Pacifier now fully powered up, engulfed the dance hall in its power.

* * *

Panting, Roy stood before the puddle of red water that was Bradley's body and set it on fire via the skull in his hand. Tossing the skull into the flames, he let it burn. With Selim's body in his arm, he exited the mansion, only to be met with the now mechanized Archer.

Riza was hurrying towards the mansion, her gun in hand and she rained her bullets on Archer, until one of her shots hit the organic part of Archer's mechanical body, killing him. "Colonel!" she hurried over to Roy and finding the unconscious man surrounded by a watery blue bubble, his otherwise grievous wounds closing up.

* * *

"Ranko…" Roy looked up at the watery form of his lover in his mindscape.

"This is my final goodbye." Ranko confirmed, caressing his cheek.

"So, that means…" Roy breathed in realization.

"Yes," Ranko nodded. "From the very moment my Pacifier awoke, I've already foreseen my death; this is the curse we Pacifier Bearers share. But I have no regrets." She brushed a feathery kiss against his injured eyelid, healing his eye. "I have already gained what many of my predecessors had not; a love to call my own. None of what's happened was meant to happen: Dante was never meant to control the Homunculi for her own means, the Homunculi were never meant to be products from failed Human Transmutations, and Al was never meant to be the next Philosopher's Stone. That was the _real_ reason my powers awoke in this era; to fix these mistakes."

Roy felt his stomach clench, "What does that mean?"

Ranko gave him a sad smile, "Turns out the Gate's mission for me was to initiate a 'Cosmic Reset' and everything we fought for and suffered for will be like a midsummer night's dream. When I found out _after_ I was brought in front of the Gate, I kind of yelled at it."

"Only you would tell the Gate off and get away with it." Roy snorted. "So, there's no way to stop it."

"I've already instigated the 'Cosmic Reset' when I unleashed the 'Forbidden Technique'." Ranko replied. "And my body's gone to heaven knows where…"

Roy pulled her down into a kiss. Looking at her when they broke apart, his arm tightened around her waist, "In this life or the next, I will always find you, Ranko, my heart and soul." He assured and claimed her lips in another kiss.

"It's time." The Truth appeared before the lovers.

"Just like that." Roy glared. "You wipe out everything and start us all over again."

"It's not a decision made lightly, Roy Mustang." The Truth's voice boomed. "But there are influences that need to be removed. Dante was not supposed to exist. Bradley should not have been Pride. Lust was to be killed by _your_ hands."

"Truth…" Ranko started.

"Yes?" Truth addressed the 'Gate Key'.

"Will Roy and I…"

"You won't remember any of this, but I can promise you that the two of you will be together." Truth assured. "Take care, and know I won't let it turn out bad this time, and there will not be a repeat." With that, the Gate was gone.

"It's starting." Ranko leaned her head against Roy's chest as the watery blue Rain Flames rolled out and covered them, before engulfing the world.

"And thus, the reset begins." The Truth mused from its place at the Gate.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
